darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Green dragon bot
Green dragon bots are macros that exist in member worlds, and are one of members' most common macros. They hang out in the Wilderness killing Green dragons to collect the bones and hides they drop. These macros are usually not default looking players and were originally played by a user as they may usually did quests for ome of their equipment, most notably Lost City the start of the Dragon Slayer quest. On December 10 2007, Jagex implemented an update which abolished real world item trading from the game. Because of this, almost every macro in the game has disappeared. However, Green Dragon bots currently still exist in the game, though the numbers of them have dropped significantly. In addition, most if not all of the remaining bots have now moved to the Green Dragons east of clan wars, leaving the Green Dragon areas north of Goblin Village and south east of the Lava Maze free of them. Contents hide 1 Identifying 2 Killing Green Dragon bots 3 Death and Inventory 4 Crawler-killing bots 5 Stat bonuses 6 External links Identifying The typical outfit of a Green Dragon bot.Most dragon bots tend to wear armour consisting of a Rune chainbody, Rune platelegs, Adamant full helmet, and an Anti-dragon shield, as this is the highest level equipment than doesn't have any quest requirement to wear, and can easily be bought from various shops. They usually obtain their body and legs from buying in the shop in the Champions' Guild and their shield from talking to the Duke during the Dragon Slayer quest. When they start fighting they won't wear anything on their head, and will obtain their helmet when it gets dropped by a green dragon, Defence, and/or Hitpoints on the high scores, and sometimes prayer. A very effective way of identifying is to cast the Lunar spell Stat Spy on suspected bots (requires 75 mats shown in the image below: The extra non-combat skills (namely crafting, magic, and woodcutting) are for certain quest requirements. Note that the skills are not always exactly the same as the ones in the image. The combat stats are almost always different for every bot, and some have slightly varied skills such as 27 magic or 32 crafting, or may also be level 2-20 in other skills too. Some of them may also have their attack and strength stats boosted via potions. Green Dragon bots used to sell their collected items in front of Falador east bank on World 2. They could easily be identified by their names and what they're selling, and they would also still be wearing their armour. However, since the release of the Grand Exchange, most bots now sell their items there. Killing Green Dragon bots Since Green Dragon bots reside in the Wilderness, it is possible to try and kill them. If attacked by someone, they usually run or teleport away, or retaliate using protection prayers. As they typically wear metal armour, their main weakness is magic attacks, so a combination of holding spells (like entangle), teleblock, and hard hitting spells such as Fire Surge, Ice Barrage, or God spells are usually preferred. Since some bots use protection prayers, multiple attack styles and prayer draining tactics such as the Smite prayer can also be used. On December 10 2007, an update was made in order to get rid of real world trading once and for all. One of the updates was players could no longer attack other people in the wilderness, meaning Green Dragon bots can no longer be PKed (unless encountered on PvP worlds). Instead, wandering ghosts called revenants were added into the wilderness, which replaced the pking system. These ghosts can attack from all three sides of the combat triangle, and can freeze the player, teleblock them, and heal itself as well as cure itself from poison. They can also steal the player during combat and hit extremely high for their combat level (a level 68 vampire can hit up to 220 life points). So under the right conditions, revenants can kill many bots in just one area, though this is very rare to happen, and revenants are just as likely to attack legitimate players as well. Many players were upset at the release of revenents as they commonly killed non green dragon bots. However, this was changed on 1 February 2011; the Wilderness and Free Trade were reinstated and players could once again attack and kill green dragon bots. Death and Inventory Green Dragon bots usually carry teleport runes or teletabs (usually Varrock, or Falador for the dragons north of Goblin Village), and food such as lobsters. Some may also carry a hatchet in order to use the canoe station in Gunnarsgrunn to get to the green dragons near the lava maze, as well as the ones north of the Graveyard of Shadows (the latter dragons are now removed from the game since dec 10). When they die, they lose everything they're holding except their 3 most valuable items, which is usually their weapon, chest armour, and leg armour. They will also lose their dragon bones and hides if they're carrying any. As of 1 February 2011, players no longer get gravestones in the Wilderness, and any items dropped by the bots can be picked up immediately. If they do die, they will normally reclaim their shield from the Duke of Lumbridge, and continue fighting without their helmet, amulet, or cape (though they may get their helmet again when it gets dropped by another dragon). Crawler-killing bots Other macros resembling Green Dragon bots can also be found in the second level of Stronghold of Security killing level 35 Flesh crawlers in the south east corner of the maze. They will have the same kind of macroing names, and wear the same armour mentioned above, except they will usually use a rune scimitar and a rune kiteshield instead. These bots are likely lower leveled macros who are training their combat levels up in order to become strong enough to fight Green Dragons. A reason why they probably choose these monsters is because Flesh Crawlers are aggressive to all levels, meaning less work for the gold farmer/sweatshop worker, as the bot can just stand around letting flesh crawlers attack them, where they'll fight back via the auto-retaliate option, and can still get fairly good experience from killing them (100 experience per kill). Stat bonuses These are the stats from the green dragon. Attack Bonus Stab Slash Crush Magic Range 0 +82 0 -42 -9 Defence Bonus Stab Slash Crush Magic Range +140 +151 +149 -6 +141 Other Bonuses Strength Prayer +92 0 Category:Bots